


Betrothed.

by lifeinapizzabox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Mention of sex, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinapizzabox/pseuds/lifeinapizzabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix Black never wanted to be married, to have children, to settle down. That would only hold her back, especially hindering her desire to become a Death Eater. Unfortunately, this is the complete opposite of her family's plans, and they will do what it takes to keep her in a respectable position. This is the first step in the journey of how Bellatrix Black became the most feared witch of her time, Bellatrix Lestrange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrothed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to write something for Bellatrix but never felt it was right. I am very pleased with how this turned out. Thank you for reading!

“Bellatrix Black, get down here.” Bellatrix sighed at her mother’s voice. This was the third time she had been called but the first it sounded serious. She flicked her wand – oh the wonders of being of age – and her bed made itself perfectly. She had only made a point of learning the basic spell to make her life easier. She looked around the room, confirming everything was in place, before leaving to figure out where her mother’s voice was coming from.

“I’m packed, my room is impeccable, and I am ready for dinner tonight. What more do you want?” she asked upon entering the kitchen. Upon further examination, she saw the Lestranges – sans Rabastan – sitting at the table with her father. Her mother was standing in the kitchen, making sure everything was perfect. Every year, they had the Malfoys, Lestranges, anyone with Hogwarts aged children over for a feast on August 31st.

“My apologies,” she said, remembering her manners. This was one custom that seemed a bit much, but that was an argument she and her mother had fought too many times already. “I didn’t realize you had arrived. I must have lost track of time.”

“We’re early, my dear girl,” Mr. Lestrange, ever friendly said. She was ready to extend a hand to shake, but her father shook his head just a little, and she leaned in to kiss his cheek instead. He pulled her into a hug before she moved to greet Mrs. Lestrange. A nod to Rodolphus, and it would be considered enough.

“If you don’t mind, I would like to go through my lists one last time.”

“Please sit down, Bellatrix,” her father instructed. It was clear he didn’t want her to argue. She was going to.

“I just need a few minutes. What is so urgent that it can’t wait until the party?” That was when it hit her. This was not going to happen. She refused to let this happen. She took a step back and felt the cold counter pressing into the gaps in the lacing of her dress. Bas wasn’t here. She had thought her sisters had greeted the family upon their arrival, excusing their absence. She was wrong. She was so so wrong. She didn’t want to be wrong.

“That can wait. This is important. Please take a seat.” He was far more forceful this time.

“No,” she whispered, her hands gripping the ledge behind her. It had a double meaning for her. She wondered if they could see that. It really didn’t matter, her father was going to make them go through the whole process either way. “No, I’d much rather stand.”

“Fine,” he sighed. “We have spent quite a length of time discussing your future.”

“Not surprised,” Bellatrix snapped. She knew she was being disrespectful, but she was far too gone to care. She wasn’t even looking at her father. Instead, her eyes were fixed on Rodolphus. He was doing all he could not to meet them, looking at his hands, his parents, but every time his gaze shifted it would meet her cold eyes.

He looked uncomfortable. He should.

“We have decided you will marry at the end of this year,” he continued as if she hadn’t spoken.

“Marry who?” she asked, still staring at Rodolphus. He looked up her then, making a shocked face for just an instant. His eyes examined her, searching for any indication of how she felt past furious.

“Bellatrix, please don’t be ridiculous,” her mother commented. She reached over and rested a hand on her shoulder which she immediately shook off with a noise of disgust.

“Don’t patronize me, Mother. I want to hear it.”

“Bellatrix, you-“

“Not you,” she interrupted her father. “Him.” She gave no indication of who she was talking to, but Rodolphus knew. He had known her well for six years, and been in her life for seventeen. He knew exactly what she wanted.

“Bellatrix, we are going to be married-“

“That’s not how you do it.”

“You are insufferable,” he muttered. His father gave him a look. “Fine. Bellatrix Black, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Lestrange.”

“No.”

“You just wanted the pleasure of saying that, didn’t you?” He looked angry now. She couldn’t tell if there were feelings there, she didn’t care. She finally had the rise she wanted.

“Yes.” Simple answers. No explanation. Thank goodness she left for school in 18 hours or her father would have surely killed her.

“This is bigger than either of us. You know how this works,” Rodolphus tried to explain. He was doing a good job keeping his temper. She knew he would be the only one.

“How long?” she asked.

“The end of the school year. A bit longer depending on the situation,” her father chimed in.

“How long have you known?” She was clearly exasperated. This was their conversation.

“Around the holidays last year, I was told it was very likely. It was bound to happen. Either you and I or Rabastan and Andromeda. When it became clear the latter was very unlikely, the conversation turned its focus to us.”

Bellatrix nodded to herself. The annual holiday party. She had him mention their casual arrangement for sex; it was said a bit too loudly to a friend just as her parents walked by. It was all meticulously arranged at the time. Now she didn’t even remember which part it was at. She strongly suspected the switch had far more to do with that.

“I’ll deal with you in a minute.” She turned to her father. “What the hell?”

“Watch you-“

“You have known for the better part of eight months this was going to happen, and you chose to tell me tonight?”

“Nothing was confirmed. Please. Calm down,” he said quietly in the way he thought was soothing but only ever made her angrier.

“It was confirmed enough for him to know. What? Wanted to wait to tell me until I didn’t have a chance to back out? To fight you on it all summer?” she hissed. She leaned forward, putting her hands on the table, slightly wider than her shoulders. “Explain.”

“We just thought it was time for you to start preparing for your future.”

“Lies,” she yelled. “That is not the reason. It’s all political. You want to marry me off so I am no longer a black smudge. To a Lestrange at that! How perfect!”

“We were under the impression you were friends,” Mr. Lestrange commented.

“I want to hear him say it’s political,” she countered.

“It isn’t. It’s what we think is best for you.” Cygnus was trying. Straight face, meeting her eyes without wavering.

“For me?” Bellatrix laughed. “For you. Why can’t you just be happy about what you’re already getting? Perfect Narcissa marrying the Perfect Malfoy boy. They’ll have their first perfect baby within a year and start their perfect little family. They’re basically related. Did you pick Lestrange cause of his name or because there hasn’t been a marriage recently enough for us to be called cousins?”

“You know your responsibility. You are the eldest Black.” She was slowly getting to him. His voice was rising. He shifted forward in his chair. He was going to take the bait. Any second.

“Yes and a week ago, you told me that it didn’t matter as I was regretfully born a girl.”

“That is for fighting. This is about a respectable path for your future. Narcissa may be happy but you need to set the standard for this family. You need to be the respectable wife of a respectable man. If you call that political, fine. Just know that you are in the wrong.”

“You want me to settle.”

“Settle down.”

“No, settle. You hope that marrying me off to a Death Eater will keep me from becoming one. Wouldn’t that be more of a disgrace? Cygnus Black, high up in the Dark Lord’s ranks with not one of three children marked.”

“You absolutely will not be fighting,” he yelled.

“You try and stop me.” She whipped out her wand and leaned forward, getting within a foot of him. He flinched away and she smiled. “You’re threatened by me, aren’t you? You’ve only seen a fraction of what I can do and you are already sure I’ll replace you.”

No one spoke as she leaned back slowly.

“I’ll do it,” she said quietly. “I’ll do it because it will only help me succeed. You’ve made a mistake, Father. Nothing will stop me. Especially not a coward like you.”

“You don’t know what you are talking about,” he muttered, trying to get the last word.

“I have resources, more than you. I have my ways to get information. I know you act important, but you play a minor role. So don’t lecture me about how I know nothing.” She turned back to Rodolphus. “Come on, your turn.” She waved her hand and he stood up, slowly walking over.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Mrs. Lestrange asked.

“Doesn’t matter. We’re engaged now. Better start having some alone time.” Rodolphus stopped next to her, and she grabbed a fistful of his robes, pulling in out of the kitchen.

“Please don’t let her attack him,” her father said just loud enough for her to catch it.

She scoffed, continuing to tug him along, only releasting him when they hit the stairs. She kept going up towards the attic. If he was wise, he would follow.

She shut the door behind them, casting a silencing charm and another to prevent the door from being unlocked.

“Eight months,” Bellatrix said, sitting on a pile of hat boxes. She was looking at him. He was looking around.

“Yes. I’m-“

“I don’t want your apologies. I just want you to listen.” He nodded. “Look at me.” He did so slowly, trying to delay the process.

“Okay.”

“We’ve been friends for a while, Rod.” She stood up, taking a couple of steps towards him. “Six years. We talked a lot more the last couple, and I really thought I could call you a friend.”

“Bella, I-“

“No. No nicknames, no sympathy attempts. There is nothing you can say to make this better?”

“Then what do you want?” He asked, exasperatedly.

“Just because I don’t want an apology doesn’t mean I don’t deserve an explanation.”

“I didn’t have a choice, Bellatrix. They made me swear to keep it secret.”

“Unbreakable Vow?”

“No-“

“No excuse. Try again.”

“They told me in a letter, confirmed it when I went home that spring and you decided to stay over break. Your family and mine sat me down and informed me of the situation and-“ Rodolphus stopped, his eyes wide realizing he had almost made a mistake. Like she would let that go.

“And?” she prompted, slowly moving closer again.

“And they warned me how you would react,” he sighed. “They told me they would tell you over the summer; they wanted everyone together.”

“To restrain me?” Bellatrix laughed.

“To be together. This is important to all of us. It’s not just you and I?”

“You say they warned you?” she asked. They were about arm’s length apart now. “To have the situation under control?”

“Bellatrix, please. This isn’t fair.”

“Couldn’t you say I warned you?” She put a hand on his chest, barely a shove, but he still stepped back.

“Come on.”

“All those conversations we had during the year, during the summer,” she was slowly walking around him now, trailing her fingers lightly around his waist. “If memory served, several about marriage. How it didn’t fit in with my plans. How you knew it wasn’t going to be in your immediate future.”

“We can put it off at least a year from when they want. We can make this work.”

“You said a week ago you had found a nice girl that you thought you could make things work with.” She grabbed his side. “What did you mean?”

“You know.”

“Enlighten me.” She still wasn’t hurting him, just putting pressure there.

“Yes, it was you. I thought it of a warning.”

“I’m not nice,” Bellatrix whispered. She kept her hand in that spot as she walked, slowly wrapping her arm around him. “You’ve told me several times you didn’t think I would do well as a Death Eater. You didn’t think I was right for the job. Now you say you’d put it off a year? Are you so naïve you don’t think I would spend that time training?”

“I am just trying to compromise. To find us balance.”

“Balance.” She stopped in front of him, slowly snaking her other arm to the top of his shoulders, around his neck. She ran the other up from his hip to join it.

“Between friends,” he muttered. He wrapped his arms around her. She went up on her toes to kiss him. He closed his eyes, but hers were open, studying.

“Oh, Rod. We are no longer friends,” she whispered the words so that he could feel the ghost of them on her lips.

He opened his eyes, but she had already stepped away, wand in hand. She brought her arm in a wide arc, sending him flying into a pile of boxes. He’d be bruised, but nothing noticeable. Just a reminder. She walked over to him. He had just begun shifting boxes, trying to get out. It had taken a moment. He hadn’t even fully processed her words before the spell had left her wand.

“There is no trust here. This will be purely political. A stage. You lost your chance,” Bellatrix said once he had shifted enough boxes away.

“This wasn’t my choice.”

“It was less of mine.”

He extended a hand, but she didn’t grab it to help him up.

“Eight months,” she said, removing her charms. She had been good, hiding her anger, the perfect daughter who said nothing. “It isn’t right. Now you are going to go down there with me and tell them we reached a happy medium.”

“Don’t you at least want to see the ring?” Rodolphus asked, pushing himself to his feet.

“Go,” Bellatrix answered, pointing towards the door.

“Please, Bellatrix. I didn’t mean this. I was dumb. Can’t we go back to-“

“I have nothing more to say, Rod. We aren’t going back. We are playing a whole new game now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I only edited this myself, and while I did it twice, sometimes reading it so many times makes you miss things. So if anyone sees a mistake I would love it if you pointed it out. Thanks.


End file.
